A wide variety of waste receptacles are commercially available. Waste receptacles can range in size from about one liter up to the approximately 215 liters (approximately 56-gallons). Plastic bags are often used to line the waste receiving space in a waste receptacle, particularly if the waste disposed in the receptacle is moist, such as kitchen waste, or is contaminated or hazardous, such as hospital waste. Most plastic liner bags are made of polyethylene or polyethylene. Plastic bags are often provided to the end user as a continuous roll of bags. Each bag in a particular roll has a leading open end and a sealed end that is removably secured to the open end of the next succeeding bag in the roll.
Because bags are usually not reused, they are replaced each time the receptacle is emptied. It is desirable to store a supply of new bags at the location of the waste receptacle so that a new bag is readily available when the receptacle is emptied. It is also desirable to be able to quickly and easily remove a new bag from the supply of bags in the storage area and place it in the waste during the bag replacement procedure.
Bag dispensers that are located in waste receptacles are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,900, describes a waste receptacle that contains a space for storing and dispensing new bags for lining the receptacle in the base of the receptacle. While such a receptacle alleviates the problem of finding a new liner bag, it does not satisfactorily provide ease of access to a new liner bag nor does it adequately address the difficulty of removing a full bag of waste from the receptacle.
There is a need for a waste receptacle having a receptacle portion that can be easily opened to facilitate removal of a full bag of waste and having a bag storage space constructed and arranged to supply a new bag in the receptacle when a full bag is removed.